1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to the field of windows. In particular, the present invention relates to a double window apparatus with insect/solar screens between the exterior and interior windows.
2. Description of The Prior Art
In general, there are many different types of windows in today's market. These different types of windows have different features, benefits and different usages. One of the functions of the window is to control the passage of environmental elements and to satisfy the needs of the building or its occupants. For instance, the environmental elements that the window should reject include: wind, water, dirt, noise, vermin, animals, insects, and burglars. The environmental elements that may be allowed in the building structure include: daylight, airflow, heat flow, solar energy, vision, and sounds.
The window may be fixed or operable. Operable types of windows are often referred to as prime windows as distinguished from storm windows, replacement windows, pass-through windows, etc. Windows can be modified to improve certain qualities. For example, a prime window can be fitted with a storm window to improve the window's insulation value or be fitted with a full shade screen on the exterior to lessen the solar heat gain. The storm window is utilized to reduce air infiltration or heat loss, and does not have all of the desirable features of a prime window with respect to structural adequacy etc.
Single window applications have many disadvantages. One disadvantage of the prior art single window applications is that during a rainstorm, a leak can occur because of the difference in air pressure between the outer surfaces and the inner surfaces of the single window. For example, a wind velocity of seventy-seven (77) miles per hour (mph) will create a frontal pressure equal to fifteen (15) pounds per square foot. This pressure can raise a column of water approximately 2.88 inches in a glass tube. This air pressure can drive rain through the joints of the operating parts. To solve this problem, if the same air pressure is maintained simultaneously against the interior surfaces of the exterior window of a double window unit, it can reduce the pressure difference across the operating joints to nearly zero, which greatly reduces the water entry, or the risk of water entry past the exterior window. To create the same desirable condition in a single window application, it would have to pressure equalize the room to the same fifteen (15) pounds per square foot. This is not practical, since this amount of pressure can damage tile interior walls of an average residential structure.
Another disadvantage in a since the window application is that the single thermal window application utilizes dual glazing glass (insulating glass units). The panes enclose a hermetically sealed air space, and are held apart by a spacer around the entire perimeter. These insulating glass units have the advantage over single glass by improved U-value. However, their disadvantage is that the edge seals can fail. The warranty against early failure is a serious business risk to the manufacturer of insulated glass units, and to the window manufacturer who incorporates the insulated glass units into their product.
The following ten (10) prior art patents were uncovered in the pertinent field of the present invention:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 2,81 8,611 issued to Andree on Jan. 7, 1958 for "Prime And Storm Window Combination" (hereafter "the Andree Patent").
2. U.S. Pat. No. 2,918,706 issued to Rust et al. on Dec. 29, 1959 for "Window Frame" (hereafter "the Rust Patent").
3. U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,182 issued to Bakke on Mar. 16, 1971 for "Window Constructions" (hereafter "the Bakke Patent").
4. U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,004 issued to Kwan on Aug. 16, 1977 for "Window Assembly" (hereafter "the Kwan Patent").
5. U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,141 issued to Stillwell on Nov. 14, 1978 for "Self Draining Frame Structure" (hereafter "the Stillwell Patent").
6. U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,066 issued to Schmidlin on May 25, 1982 for "Device For Air Conditioning A Closed Space" (hereafter "the Schmidlin Patent").
7. U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,466 issued to Raninert et al. on Feb. 10, 1987 for "Window" (hereafter "the Raninen Patent").
8. U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,152 issued to Tanikawa on Dec. 29, 1987 for "Watertight Windowsill Construction" (hereafter "the Tanikawa Patent").
9. U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,507 issued to Visnic et al. on Nov. 6, 1990 for "Window Frame" (hereafter "the Visnic Patent").
10. U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,212 issued to Dallaire et al. on Jun. 23, 1992 for "Draining System And Method Of Draining Extruded Window Frame Sills" (hereafter "the Dalaire Patent").
The Andree Patent discloses a prime and storm window combination. It includes a frame with jambs, a jamb header, an exterior casing, an interior casing, and a sill. The window unit has an opening on the exterior surface for installing an insect screen. The double hung glazed panels form the prime and storm windows. Both the prime and storm windows are mounted in frames which are hinged on the side of the frames and swing inwardly. There is no solar screen between the two glazed windows to convert the sun's radiant energy into thermal energy and for accepting or rejecting the sun's radiant energy.
The Rust Patent discloses a window frame. The Rust Patent is a typical single window application with two tracks. The outer track retains a fixed panel in one half of its exterior window area and a half-screen in the other half of the exterior track. The inner glazed panel slides in the inner track. The insect screen covers the area which can be opened for ventilation.
The Bakke Patent discloses a window construction which is a single window application with a frame design which is based on pressure equalization principles. This is not a double window apparatus with insect/solar screens located between the inner and outer windows.
The Kwan Patent discloses a window assembly. The Kwan Patent is a single window application with five tracks. It includes a stationary glass half-panel, a sliding glass half-panel, a half-screen to keep out insects, and two sliding storm panels. The window assembly has no structure or arrangement to create a window assembly for accepting or rejecting solar heat, nor any provision to pressure equalize the chamber between the inner and outer windows, nor any provision to improve the sound reduction between the outdoors and the indoors. The Kwan Patent is specially designed for a recreational vehicle.
The Stillwell Patent discloses a self draining frame structure. The Stillwell Patent is a storm door or storm window, and is arranged on the exterior surface of the storm door or window. The Stillwell Patent has no provisions to control or utilize the solar energy, nor any provision to pressure equalize the space between the interior and exterior windows.
The Schmidlin Patent discloses a device for air conditioning a closed space. The Schmidlin Patent is a complex arrangement comprising double-pane windows with an air outlet channel formed between the inner window and the outer window. A sun drape is arranged in the space opposite the inner window coupled to a mechanical heating/cooling system. The Schmidlin Patent is not a window unit. There are no provisions to open or close the glazed panels. The Schmidlin device requires motors, fans, sensors and duct work.
The Raninen Patent discloses a window. The Raninen Patent is a double window application with a channel for fresh air intake. The glass facing the room has an electrically conductive coating to form a heating element. A jalousie or curtain is arranged in the space between the inner glass which functions as the heating element and the insulating glass element which functions as an outer glass, and at least a part of the fresh air is taken in through the upper part of the window. The Raninen Patent requires electrical energy.
The Tanikawa Patent discloses a water resistant windowsill construction. It includes a fixed single window system with shielded weep holes.
The Visnic Patent discloses a window frame. The Visnic Patent is a single window application with sound absorbing means placed within the frame members. The sound absorbing materials can become watersoaked in the frame, and thereby reduce the effective height: of the sill and reduce the weather resistance of the single window application. The placement of the absorbent material in the sill can badly restrict the sill's ability to freely drain the water and makes the window less practical. The Visnic Patent in not a double window design and has no interior insect/solar screen.
The Dallaire Patent discloses a drainage system and method of draining extruded window frame sills. It includes a drain cap which provides two separate drain paths for the sill. It is also a method of drilling and draining a window sill to prevent the intrusion of windblown water.
None of the prior art have combined the concept of having a double window apparatus with insect/solar screens between the interior and exterior windows, and can also accept or reject the sun's energy to heat or cool a building structure or house, while having the function of absorbing air vibrations between the exterior window panels and the interior window panels.
In addition, regulatory organizations currently require that windows meet certain minimum performance standards regarding air infiltration, water penetration, uniform load (structural adequacy), security and operating ease. The California Energy Commission requires that fenestration products be certified to meet U-value (thermal heat transfer) requirements. Future regulations will focus on solar gain, product durability, condensation resistance and sound reduction. The present invention is responsive to all of the above presented and future regulations.